The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to folding structures and more particularly to folding chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, many folding chairs have been developed, some having solid seat and back members, while others utilizing fabric for less formal and more comfortable support.
Most folding chairs only allow folding along one dimension so that even when in its folded configuration, the structure is still rather bulky and, therefore, not well adapted to be moved or transported in a vehicle.
There have; however, been developed folding structures adapted to support a person in a sitting position which may be folded along more than one dimension, but these generally are not stable structures and have a tendency to collapse or tip over unless care is exercised in their use. Typically, these chairs use a sling seat which is not considered good for posture.
On the other hand, the invention to be described hwerein has been designed with unique and advantageous features which obviate the unstable qualities of the prior art chairs while remaining relatively simple to use and construct, and maintains the preferred firm seat and back characteristics of conventional chairs.